Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes a matrix of OLEDs each including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. Excitons are generated as holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer change from an excited state to a ground state to emit light.
Since the display does not use a separate light source, the OLED display can be driven at a low voltage, light-weight, and thin Furthermore, the OLED technology is considered to be a next generation display due to its favorable characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and quick response speeds.